Jack Direwave
Jack Direwave is the 15 year old son of The Aquatic Werewolf. He is an exchange student from the Great Scarier Reef, Australia. He is part sea monster and hybrid werewolf. He has the ability to breathe underwater, swim faster than any water monster and also the power to control the tides. Character Personality Jack Direwave, being an Aussie is a kind and friendly type of werewolf hybrid who will not back down from a fight or if someone is in trouble, he is generous and always helping out anyone who needs it. He is extremely creative often sketching cloths or sea shells or sea creatures in his sketch book. But like all were-beasts he has a dark side, he usually gets all big bad wolf when somebody messes around with his friends. Appearance Jack has multi light indigo grey, bushily fur and blue glowing eyes, on his body he has an silver underbelly, with a blue sun with a paw print birth mark on his back. On his back his fur is a dark ocean blue grey fur. He has indigo and dark blue hairand sharp fangs. Parent Jack's dad is a complicated werewolf. His dad was a monstrous water spirit and his mom was a werewolf. So he was a hybrid of sorts and so he became the Aquatic Werewolf a terror of the Australian seas. After he grew up there was a fight between his moms pack and his dads kingdom. So he left and went to the great scarier reef and then a couple years later had Jack. And Jack was now known as The Aquatic Werewolf's son Friends Lagoona Blue Jack knew Lagoona Blue, when she was living in the Scarier Reef. She would always play a game of hide & Shriek when they were younger. She was like a sister that jack never had, he always respected her. When she went to Monster high he was sad for a while, but they always sent sea-mail to each other. When Jack went to Monster High, he and Lagoona were so relieved to see each other. Jinafire Long When Jack was on a half a year trip with his dad to Fanghai. He met Jinafire Long, while he was in a Fanghai market looking at a priceless necklace of a wolf, he was hagaling it with the shop seller, he said that it was to priceless. Jack said that he was a werewolf and that he should be able to buy it. After a while of arguing, he almost burst into tears, but then Jinafire stepped into it and was able to ask him to give it for a quarter for what the price was, after that he thanked her and her. They later talked over the years and they met back at Monster high a year after Jinafire went to MH. Catrine DeMew Jack met Catrine DeMew when he had been bumped into by an older student and Catrine picked up his sketch book of the ground and she said how she liked them and how they were so artistic. Jack thanked her and she said that she liked his accent and his artwork. After Jack proved he was the fastest in swimming he sat with one leg in the water and the other bent on the tiles of the pool, Catrine sketched him and later she said that he was a great model to sketch for. After that she would come over to his house on the beach to sketch Jack on the rocks, on his surf board or him swimming. Category:Werewolf Category:Monster Middle Schoolers Category:Crescent Moon High Category:Bisexual Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Sea Monster Category:Hybrid